Battle for an Escape
Jaaku Seshoku and his brother were hurrying away from a hill where a earlier battle had just taken place before they saw two figures also hurrying in their direction. They both sensed something. "That is a demon." Jaaku said it. Locket Zavinix and Kensei Fernandes were hurrying after the two opponents who escaped away during their battle. Locket Said "Damn they are sooooo quick aren't they" Kensei answered "Yes they are".Locket was running and said "Wait one sec I'll hold em up,Eien wa, dobutsu no sourushotto o riyo shite imasu" ''' Suddenly a huge barrier appeared in front of the two opponents Locket said "Think i got em" "Umm excuse me, but we couldn't help noticing your a demon. Can you just die for us please?" Ginei asked the question with deadly seriouseness before drawing his revolver from his belt. Locket answered for Kensei "Sorry I can't let ya have my friend over here because he dont talk much and I need him so dont try anything weird" Kensei just stood their with no expression. "Well if he don't talk then you won't miss him. Nothing personal, just professional." Ginei smirked as he aimed his revolver at Kensei's head. He cocked the trigger. "Let's go '''Lucky!" Locket in an instance acted by kicking Jaaku in the face and said "Yo Kensei you can take out the weird freaky killer with a sense of humour and dont kill Kensei I dont like the idea of that" Ginei immediatley aimed his gun and Locket and unleasehed all six bullets, aiming for his chest, his heart, his head. "Don't kick my brother please. What has he ever done to you.?" Jaaku meanwhile staggered back from the kick before charging a cero directly at Locket. "Well, now look, you've annoyed him. Now he wants to kill you both." Jaaku sighed. Locket said "Ah crap, give me a break i had enough of getting double teamed" A cero immediately came out of Jaaku and Locket went "Ken to tate no yajirushi" Suddenly a shield appeared and deflected the cero and bullets Locket Shouted"Not done yet,Kishima se basuto"The wind changed and started emitting a loud frequency aimed at Ginei to stun him. Ginei used Hirenkyaku to move above Locket befor charging a large amount of reiatsu at his arm. "I am gonna riddle your body with holes. Licht Regen!" A hail of arrows catapultated toward as Jaaku released his shikai and turned toward Kensei. "Looks like I'm gonna take you down. "Ohh you dont know how strong I am hehe" Locket first dodged the arrows using shunpo and then went "Yo umm Kensei can you kinda help" Kensei looked at Locket and went "As you wish, Akuma no yona omoi ora" Suddenly a huge dark demonic aura was forcing the air away and putting weight on the opponent Locket said "Thank you now I can do my job" With a glint in his eye he immediately used a move "Yoso Shotto" Suddenly a electric element arrow was pinpointed at Jaaku trying to paralyze him.